


A hobbit with a temper

by MajesticOakenshield



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M, Romance, Sassy Bilbo Baggins, bagginshield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:23:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4623489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajesticOakenshield/pseuds/MajesticOakenshield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's always the quiet ones, as they say. No one would ever have expected, small, sweet Bilbo Baggins to have a shouting match with Gandalf The Grey. It didn't mean to say that the company didn't find it amusing, one in particular found it quite alarmingly attractive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A hobbit with a temper

Bilbo sighed, for what felt like the millionth time that day. They had been walking endlessly, yes he knew he signed up for this, but he just didn't expect an adventure to be so..miserable. The rain poured and poured, never stopping for a break, his clothes, well, what was left of them, were sodden through. His bones even felt atrociously cold, he didn't even know that was possible. His feet squelched in the thick mood, causing him to scrunch up his face in disgust. He was now at the back of the group, the other dwarrows were walking along minding their own business, not seeming to notice the hobbits dismay. As he glanced through the pack he saw him, well, the back head of the ignorant creature that was Thorin Oakenshield.

It wasn't that he hated the dwarf, well not really, only sometimes, maybe more. He saved the man's life for goodness sake, obviously he cared for him, didn't mean to say that he wasn't rude, arrogant and stubborn. Despite now being somewhat more friendly towards Bilbo, the prince still made it clear that Bilbo was as much of a warrior as bloody pony. He could see the way the dwarf looked at him, every time he spoke of the Shire, or his garden, he looked as if it was a weakness, that the wild was no place for such homely discussions. Bilbo could sympathize though, having lost so much in his life,it must hurt Thorin to hear Bilbo complain about a home that was still waiting for him if he ever wanted to go back. He didn't have such a luxury though, not really, but still, Bilbo thought, his anger burning up. Why should he have to suffer because of his issues? Why should he have to take the full force of his snide remarks after he has literally signed up to go face a dragon to save his home? It was just plain rude. 

"Keep up Master Baggins, we do not have time to dally"

The deep voice boomed and broke him out of his thoughts, causing Bilbo to sigh once more, just slightly louder to emphasize his anger. He saw Fili and Kili turn around and chuckle at him 

"Yes, hurry up, Mister Boggins, I know your legs have a bit of weight to carry, but I'm sure they can manage" Kili said jokingly. 

Bilbo couldn't help but notice Kili's gaze landed on his stomach as he made reference to the 'bit of weight'

"Erm, excuse me!" Bilbo said pointedly

"Burglar, concentrate on the road ahead!"

Thorin's voice broke out gain, causing the Durin brothers to snicker again among themselves. 'Stupid, stupid dwarfs' Bilbo seethed. It was then that they came to a rather steep muddy slope. Perfect, Bilbo thought. One by one the dwarrows made their way up, assisting each other when necessary, when all looks landed on Bilbo. Majority of them didn't hide their smirks as they looked down at the tiny, soaked miserable hobbit, who was just in sight, below the hill. 

"Someone grab a rope" he heard Thorin shout, snickers could be heard around the group.

"No need, I can simply lower down my staff"

Ah Gandalf. Bilbo was at least grateful to have him there, it was nice to have a friendly face. This idea didn't sound to promising though.

"Erm, I would much rather use a rope. Hm. Yes"

Bilbo spoke, but obviously no one cared to take interest, well not Gandalf, as he lowered his staff, Bilbo could just made out hit pointy hat.

"You will take the staff Bilbo Baggins, and you will take it now"

Bilbo's jaw dropped, the snickers from the group grew louder. How dare Gandalf talk down to him like some little hobbit child. Bilbo actually growled at this and took hold of the staff, making his annoyance clear. He was soon hauled up and ungracefully lost balance as his feet landed on the muddy path. Strangely Thorin grabbed hold of him to help him regain somewhat of his composure. "Thank you" Bilbo grumbled under his voice. With that, Thorin nodded and they continued their endless walk. Bilbo couldn't help but see the amused grin on one wizard's face, to which he just glared at. His glaring continued for hours on end, he was now even more wet, muddy, and miserable, not to mention angry. All the way through the trek he had put up with hearing the wizards chuckle, telling the company stories of Bilbo's drunk antics and dancing at parties, just adding to further embarrassment on his part. He also couldn't help but notice the wizards nice dry head, protected by this tower of a hat. He was once grateful to have Gandalf around, but that was now wearing thin, as was his patience. The rain continued on and on for further hours, until they came by what appeared to be a shallow cave, at least, Bilbo thought. Shelter and rest. To his surprise though ,the company continued. It was then that he could no longer hold it in. 

"NO!!!!" he wasn't aware how loud he spoke until the word left his mouth. 

The whole company turned suddenly to look at the raging hobbit. 

"Burglar, what is it? are you hurt?" Thorin asked, semi concerned, semi annoyed, obviously this was taking up his time of endless walking. 

Bilbo couldn't find it in him to care. "YES there is something wrong. I am cold, I am wet, I am tried, I am sore, I am.." 

"Bilbo Baggins, it may have escaped your notice, but you are not the only one in great need of rest and recruitment" 

Bilbo stared at the wizard, taking in the condescending tone. 

"I am quite aware of that, which is why SOMEONE had to make our needs heard!" His voice was now gaining volume again. 

"There are ways to make your need heard without acting out irrationally" Gandalf scolded the hobbit. 

Oh that was it, no more. 

"IRRATIONALLY??" With this, the whole company jumped slightly, even Thorin Oakenshield, all seemed to be too shocked at the small hobbits outburst. 

"There is nothing irrational about it, no one would have stopped had it not been for me, and if I had asked nicely like a good little hobbit, then I probably would have gotten ignored, AGAIN" His breathing was now becoming erratic. 

" Do not take that tone with me Bilbo Baggins" The wizard now walked over to face Bilbo, the rest of the company huddling together to watch the show. Bilbo wouldn't be intimidated though. 

"Tone. What tone? It may have escaped your notice but I am a Baggins of Bag End and I WILL NOT BE SPOKEN TO IN SUCH A CONDESCENDING AND RUDE MANOR!" 

"You are also a Took, which is blatantly obvious by your childish and stubborn behavior"

"CHILDISH?" Bilbo started laughing psychotically, the company were looking at him as if he was mad. "How dare YOU call ME childish! YOU were the one that invited 13 dwarfs into MY home without MY permissions and sat idly whilst THEY ate my house bare! So do not call ME, CHILDISH!!!!" 

Gandalf seemed to be trying his utmost to keep his anger at bay, but clearly his patience was wearing thin. "Now see here Bilbo Baggins.." 

"STOP CALLING ME BY MY FULL NAME LIKE SOME MOTHER SCOLDING HER CHILD" 

"Stop behaving like one and I wouldn't have.." 

"OH COME OFF IT, AFTER EVERYTHING I HAVE HAD TO PUT UP WITH, I AM REASONABLY JUSTIFIED TO LET MY ANGER OUT" 

Gandalf glared at the hobbit and glanced back to the group of dwarrows, many who were looking on in amusement, even Thorin appeared to be hiding a smirk. He then looked back tot eh flustered and enraged hobbit. He took a deep breath, trying not to loose himself with the man

"As I said before, you are not the only one who.." 

"OH YES. I AM NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO IS GOING THROUGH THIS JOURNEY. YES, YES I AM AWARE OF THAT. BUT I AM THE ONE WHO HAS LITTLE TO NO EXPERIENCE OF THE OUTDOOR WORLD, I WAS THE ONE WHO WAS SUDDENLY UPROOTED FROM HIS HOME TO GO ON A QUEST TO DEFEAT A BLOODY DRAGON. WHAT WAS IT YOU SAID GANDALF 'OH THIS ADVENTURE WILL BE GOOD FOR YOU'" Bilbo gave his best Gandalf impression, which seemed to work because most of the dwarfs started chuckling, even Thorin seemed to be laughing along with Fili and Kili. 

Gandalf was loosing all his patience with the stubborn Hobbit "Now, I know I gave you a slight nudge.." 

"HA..NUDGE" 

"But you were fully capable of saying no, you could have.." 

"NO I COULDN'T" 

"I would never have force.." 

"YES YOU WOULD" 

"Now, Bilbo..." 

"DO NOT 'NOW BILBO' ME, YOU STUBBORN WIZARD. I TELL YOU WHAT, IF MY MOTHER WERE ALIVE TO SEE HOW YOU WERE TREATING ME, HA, WELL SHE WOULD HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY. YES, THIS IS RIDICULOUS, UTTERLY RIDICULOUS, I HAVE NEVER BEEN TREATED TO SUCH ATROCIOUS BEHAVIOR IN MY ENTIRE 51 YEARS ON THIS EARTH AND LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING ELSE..." 

"BILBO BAGGINS!!!!" 

Gandalf yelled, birds suddenly flying away, the sky round him darkened, towering over the hobbit, who was now apparently startled, but seemed to be trying to stand his ground. The dwarrows gathered closer together, all laughing ceased at once. 

"NOW LISTEN HERE, BILBO BAGGINS OF BAG END. THIS IS A COMPANY, YOU ARE UNDER THE COMPANY OF THORIN OAKENSHIELD, WE FIGHT TOGETHER, SURVIVE TOGETHER AND ENDURE TOGETHER!. NOW, IF YOU HAVE ISSUES I SUGGEST YOU SPEAK THEM BEFORE LOOSING YOUR TEMPER ON ANOTHER POOR SOUL. IF I EVER HEAR YOU SPEAK IN SUCH A WAY AGAIN, I CAN ASSURE YOU DEFEATING SMAUG WILL SEEM LIKE A WALK IN THE PARK!" 

Bilbo became flustered, more out of embarrassment than fear, he glared at the towering wizard, then back tot he company, who were still smirking, Thorin looked at him in pure amusement, which just frustrated him further, he then opened his mouth the speak, when Gandalf beat him to it 

"I suggest you pick your next words wisely" 

And he did. He cleared his throat and muttered an apology, folding his arms and pouting like a angry child. "I'm still in pain" He looked up at the wizard, who seemed to be more understanding this time round. 

"Yes, maybe a couple nights rest would be a wise idea" He looked at Thorin almost pleadingly, not wanting to have another hobbit outburst. 

Thorin seemed too amused to even care "Yes, very well, we set up here tonight. Bombur get the food cooking, Fili,Kili, search the surrounding area and make sure it's clear. Master Baggins.." 

With this everyone stopped and glanced cautiously at the hobbit, Thorin just simply smirked playfully "Go and find the firewood" 

With that, Bilbo sighed and stomped off, "Fine" He mumbled under his voice, but knew too well all heard him, but he didn't care "Stupid dwarfs, stupid wizard, stupid journey. Never heard such rudeness.." 

The company chuckled to themselves as the little hobbit walked off mumbling angrily.

It was some time later that Bilbo found himself walking over to the group of dwarfs huddled around the fire, as he went to sit down next to the Durin brothers, they both suddenly jumped up and backed away, as if Bilbo had just tried to attack them, it was then they both started chuckling. 

"Please, don't hurt us Mr Boggins, we're very sorry" Kili chuckled heatedly 

"Yes, please, you can have our seats, just don't get angry, OK?" Fili was full on laughing at this point, the company then chiming in. 

Bilbo glared at the idiotic dwarfs, one in particular, who seemed to be trying, but failing to hold back a chuckle. Thankfully Gandalf had retired by this point, he didn't think he could bare to look at the stupid wizards face. Bilbo closed his eyes and tried to regain his composure, when Bofur chimed in 

"Look out lads, a'think he's about to erupt" 

It was then that the whole group laughed loudly, failing to keep their composure any longer. He didn't have to take this embarrassment, forget them, he was on this quest to help them, not to be made a fool of. With this he glared once more and stormed off, not exactly knowing where he was going, but he just let his feet carry him away. He stomped forcefully on the ground, pretty sure he could draw blood with the force he was using. His breathing was becoming deep and erratic, he could still here the laughter of the company in the distance. Once the noise started to fade away, he just stood, closed his eyes and took deep breaths. He let the world around him fade away. Well, he tried to, until the sound of twigs snapping woke him up. He spun round quickly to find Thorin stood before him. Oh Great, he thought. He wasn't in the mod for one of his scoldings, so he decided to explain himself then and there 

"Yes, I know I shouldn't come walking on my own, yes I am aware there could be danger, but I needed a few moments on my own" He spoke pointedly, not sure if he sounded too rude or not, but he didn't feel too bothered. It was then Thorin cleared his throat, and began speaking , he almost looked nervous 

"You do not have to explain yourself, Mister Baggins, I am quite aware that the company can be a handful at time. Although, not so much as our fellow burglar, it would seem" Thorin then smirked at him, clearly still finding his earlier outburst highly amusing, much to Bilbo's annoyance. 

"yes. Well, I was simply ill and very tired of always being looked down on, literally and figuratively. I am tired of being ignored, and feeling worthless, not to mention useless. I know you always feel the need to remind me, but I am much aware of it myself, so thank you but your remarks are not needed" He didn't know where it came from, but he felt all his emotions pouring out, his anger now turning into sadness. He looked down at his feet, not wanting to meet Thorins piercing gaze. It was then the dwarf spoke up 

"You are not worthless" Bilbo would have laughed had Thorin not sounded so sure, and he almost sounded hurt. He then chanced a glance at his face and saw he was correct, the dwarf prince appeared to look, sad? 

"I apologise for always taking my anger out on you, but I only do it because I wish for you to learn, so that you can remain safe, I will not always be there to protect you if the time ever comes, you need to toughen up in order to survive. I truly never intended to make you feel worthless, forgive me" Thorin appeared to look disheartened, he lowered his head, as if he was ashamed. Bilbo cleared his throat, feeling slightly awkward 

"No, I- I should be more grateful, I appreciate you trying to look out for me, I-I just let my anger build up and let it get the better of me,I don't even know what came over me" He chuckled to himself. Thorin then lifted his face and smiled, just like he had back on the carrock. Bilbo lost himself in his eyes, they were wonderfully blue and simply mesmerizing. He became aware he was still staring and shot his gaze away quickly, Turing bright red. Thorin appeared to have noticed, giving off a small chuckle of his own. 

"I always thought it was dwarfs who had short tempers, but obviously I misjudged our hobbit too quickly" He smiled playfully at Bilbo, who started to feel more brave, and appeared to be returning the jest. 

"Ha, hm, yes. it appears so, we may be small in stature but we make up for that with our feistiness

Thorin then let out a genuine laugh, which lifted Bilbo's mood ten fold. "It seems so, remind me not to get on the bad side of hobbits" 

"Well, although I can get angry, I'm sure it would be no match against you, I say. That is one argument that would not end well" 

"Quite right" Thorin replied, almost as if he was challenging Bilbo, he then stepped closer toward the hobbit, causing him to take a deep breath and glance back at his feet. "I wonder what would happen, does it take a lot for a little hobbit to be come flustered?" Bilbo noticed the emphasis on 'little' but tried to let it pass, feeling his annoyance suddenly rising again, stupid dwarf. 

"Hm, well, I guess we'll never know, will we?" He smiled sweetly, but forcefully.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that, Little one, I'm sure it would take only a single word for you to become all squeaky and bad tempered again" Thorin smiled smugly, inches away from Bilbo, as though he was staring into his soul. 

"LITTLE ONE?" Bilbo cleared his throat, trying regain composure "I w-well that's new, I suppose it's better than Mr Boggins, hm" 

Thorin seemed almost disappointed that he was remaining considerably clam, so he thought carefully of his next move, when he had an idea. 

"Yes, I suppose it is, little one. I guess your little stature helps give you an advantage when working in your silly little garden, planting your silly little trees and silly.little. vegetables" Thorin was now emphasizing each individual word, and Bilbo didn't know what happened, but his anger just began burning up, just as before. How dare he insult his lifestyle, his family heritage, He had the best tomatoes in Hobbiton, they were widely known. "Cat got your little tongue, hobbit?" And then, he lost it. 

"ALRIGHT. YES, YES I AM SMALL, OH LOOK AT THE LITTLE HOBBIT, HA HA HA. LET'S CONSTANTLY REMIND HIM OF HIS SMALL STATURE, AS IF HE HAS NO AWARENESS OF IT HIMSELF. IT MAY HAVE ESCAPED YOUR NOTICE BUT YOU'RE ONLY A FEW INCHES TALLER THAN ME YOURSELF, SO DO NOT GO TALKING TO ME ABOUT HEIGHT. SECONDLY, THAT SILLY LITTLE GARDEN IS WHAT PROVIDED YOUR INSUFFERABLE DWARFS WITH ENOUGH FOOD TO FILL THEM FOR THE FIRST FEW DAYS OF THEIR JOURNEY. AND FINALLY.." 

Bilbo was suddenly cut off as Thorin's lips came crashing down on his, barely having a second to think, he grabbed hold of the wide shoulders and tried pulling him closer, if that were possible. He embarrassingly let out a soft moan, which obviously had an effect on Thorin, as he suddenly pushed him back against a tree. His mind was completely abandoned at this point, over run by his heart, which was pounding rapidly. His skin felt a light when Throin's body came to push up against it. Even though they were separated by layers of clothes, the weight felt amazing. The kiss was the cut off, and they stood staring at each other, breathing intensely. Bilbo was at a loss of words, for once in his life, but he had to break this silence. He was about to speak when Thorin's lips suddenly found his neck. Oh no. 

"Do you know how hard it has been to restrain myself from taking you" His voice was low and husky, was this actually Thorin speaking these words? Did, did he want Bilbo? "It was hard enough that you were surprisingly stubborn and loyal, but then, you risk you own life for me? I have never seen such bravery" He continued abusing Bilbo's neck with long kisses, pulling at his skin until it was red. That would be difficult to hide. "And then, you go and show that you're also so hot tempered, do you have ANY idea, little one, any idea, what you have been doing to me" It was then Bilbo felt something hard pressing again his thigh. Oh great uncle Took help him. 

"Erm.." Bilbo tried to keep his voice calm "I-I seem to have somewhat of an idea now..oh gosh" It was then that Thorin slid his hands up his shirt, marveling his bare skin, thrusting himself into Bilbo. What was happening? This stubborn dwarf, who had never once shown interest in Bilbo, who pointedly hated him little over a week ago, was now rutting him against a tree? Unless, what if Bilbo had been blind to Thorin's desires? He was too lost in feelings to even care right now. It was then that Thorin quickly unbuttoned his shirt, leaving Bilbo bare and slightly cold, but the warmth of the dwarfs hands helped him with that. He looked at Bilbo as if he was studying every line and detail, he was breathtaking. Bilbo surged forward and took the dwarfs mouth in a passionate kiss, their breath mingling together, he had never felt so much emotion for one person before. 

"It may now be obvious, but I have desired you for the longest time, Bilbo Baggins, and would love nothing more than to keep you by my side..if you would have me?" Thorin actually sounded unsure of himself for the first time since he had met the prince. Bilbo didn't even need to think twice 

"Yes, of course you stupid.."

He was cut off, again, by another searing kiss. Both men began moaning loudly into each others mouths, it was then Bilbo felt a hand guiding its way down inside his trousers. He followed its movement whilst still engaging in the kiss, Thorin looked into his eyes, as if asking for permission, Bilbio nodded and closed his eyes, just letting his heart take over for once in his life. He moaned loudly and pushed his head into the dwarfs shoulder, as Thorin's hand stroked along his throbbing need. His touch was soft but the pace he set was suddenly becoming quicker. He then set again on Bilbo's neck, leaving marks on nearly the whole surface, but Bilbo couldn't care at the moment. He regained enough composure to guide his own hand down to Thorin's obvious need. He didn't know how they had got to this point, but he wasn't planning on going back any time soon. Thorin gave a loud needy moan as Bilbo thrust his hand quickly, they both met together in a fierce kiss, swallowing each others moans, until Bilbo finally found his completion, Thorin not too long afterward. 

They stood there with their foreheads pressed together, breathing in the others breath. Their eyes never left each other. Bilbo finally cleared his throat and tried to gain composure, Thorin swiftly rearranged their clothes, then pulled Bilbo into a sweet, almost loving kiss. 

"So.." Bilbo bravely spoke first

"So" Thorin had since regained his normal voice and gave a sudden smirk "Do I need to inform you of my intentions or was that display informative enough?"

"What intentions?" Bilbo felt slightly silly having to ask, but he wasn't actually sure.

"I intend to have you and keep you, with me, for as long as you will have me, I do not do things in half measures. If you want me, then you have to want me every day, in every battle, in every heated argument, until our last breath" Thorin stared into Bilbo's soul, laying himself completely bare to the hobbit. 

"Of course I want you, you stubborn dwarf" Bilbo chuckled, "Are you sure you want a silly little hobbit?" He asked jokingly

Thorin stepped forward and smiled down to Bilbo "But of course, haven't I made that perfectly clear already?" he gave Bilbo a look as if to question whether he was being stupid purposefully or not. 

"W-well no, not until 20 minutes ago, no" Bilbo stared back at him, very confused indeed. Did Thorin believe he actually made his feelings clear before today? It almost made Bilbo laugh

"Surely you have seen me staring at you, have you not?"

"Stare? no. Glare? Yes"

Thorin seemed taken aback, he then regained his cool stance "Well, I must admit, when deep in thought I tend to gain a somewhat, passive expression" Bilbo scoffed at this, causing Thorin to glare slightly " I never meant to come across as rude, it's just that I was frustrated with my feelings and I only saw it fit to take it out on the creature that was causing them"

"Creature?" Bilbo glared at him, trying to look intimidating, but it obviously had no affect on Thorin, as he pulled him closer and kissed him, this was becoming somewhat of a habit at shutting the hobbit up. 

Bilbo sighed, defeated. "What am I going to do about this?" He pointed at his now very red and marked neck, which actually made Throin blush, obviously he hadn't noticed how carried away he had got. The stupid dwarf still seemed smug though.

"Ah, yes" He said as he gently ran his fingers over his neck, casing Bilbo to shiver. This dwarf would be the death of him. "This does pose somewhat of an issue. Well we better be getting back to camp before the others come looking for us" 

Bilbo gaped at Thorin, letting out a loud huff "Excuse me, I will not be returning anywhere until you help me cover up...your handy work" He flushed at his incapability to speak directly about their intimacy. Thorin noticed this and beamed proudly, clearly amused by Bilbo's predicament.

"I don't know what you're so happy about, they will be looking at you too, it's takes two to...well...you know. Oh God's just help me will you?"

Bilbo pleaded as Thorin was clutching his sides in laughter at the hobbits distress. Once had gained composure, he placed his hands softly on Bilbo's shoulders, staring down at him "Bilbo, it will only confirm their suspicions, not one of them will be surprised to find you in...such a state" He was too smug for Bilbo's liking.

Bilbo pulled out of the touch, trying to keep face. "How does everyone else seem to notice this apart from me? That's beside the point, anyway. Just because they may already know, does not mean I want them pointing and making a mockery of me, I am still a Baggins of Bag end and I have had enough humiliation for one day, thank you very much" He spoke proudly, holding his head high. This seemed to take Thorin by surprise, as his eyes suddenly went dark with..lust? 

"Ahem. Very well then" He spoke gruffly, wow, did Bilbo's temper always have this affect? He would have to keep this in mind for another time. "Here" He pulled out a piece of fabric which seemed to be from one of Ori's knitting kits. "Wrap it around, say you injured yourself, I'm sure it will keep the jests at bay..for now" 

Bilbo huffed out a breath, but he supposed it was better than nothing. "Thank you. Now I take it we act normally when back in camp? I am not sure if you want the others to know you chose to lay with a hobbit" He spoke as if it would be beneath Thorin to lay with him, which he believed it was, he was a hobbit, and he was a dwarven prince, he could have anyone he desired. 

Thorin looked at him sadly, holding his face in his large hands "I chose you Bilbo Baggins, because I care for you, more than I ever thought I was capable of, you have shown me your heart, and you strength many times, I cannot think of a person worthier to have by my side. Besides, you needn't worry about the others, they have wanted this far longer than the both of us" He gave Bilbo a sly smirk, making Bilbo laugh.

"Well then, I will gladly stay by your side until the end of my days, if that is what you want?"

"yes"

"OK then...back to camp? I'm starving" He gave a small smile as Thorin guided them back.

It turns out he was met with knowing glances and loud chuckles. He found that he didn't care though, because sitting next to Thorin reminded him he wasn't alone this time, and would never be again. The jesting continued on further until it was ended by Thorin hitting Fili over the head for making a comment about 'wanting to try out a hobbit'. Even Bilbo had to smirk at that one.

So it came to pass that Bilbo used his hobbit temper many times to his advantage, even forcing the stubborn dwarven king to share his gold between the men and elves, much to his annoyance. And Bilbo used this to his advantage for many days and many years afterwards, until the end of their days.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is shorter than my first one, although it felt longer when typing it up. Hope you guys liked, please leave comments, I'd love to know what you thought. This was also my first attempt at a more..smutty story haha, hopefully I'll get more confident at it. 
> 
> Please leave comments :) 
> 
> Also, if you have any requests, please let me know and I will give credits and hopefully be able to do the ideas justice haha. 
> 
> THANK YOU!!!!


End file.
